dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Bowling
|birthplace = El Paso, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1997-present |status = Active }}Anthony Bowling (born December 23, 1982) is an American voice actor, who has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series for FUNimation Entertainment. Some of his major roles include Ukyo in Samurai 7, Shiro Ashiya / Alciel in The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Shin Fukuhara in Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Orito in Is This a Zombie?, Aoi Torisaki in Absolute Duo, and Junichiro Kagami the title character in Ultimate Otaku Teacher. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1992) - Frieza Soldier (remastered version; ep. 72) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Deliveryman (ep. 5), Teashop Waiter (ep. 11), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Nagi (eps. 106-107), Truman Salinger (eps. 124-125) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Mr. 7, Caroline, Shinpachi, Pirate F (ep. 1), Marine E (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Tatsuya (ep. 20) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Ukyo, Emperor Amanushi *''Trinity Blood'' (2004) - Engineer (ep. 1) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Villager (eps. 4 & 6), Fisherman (ep. 5) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Shiina *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Andy (ep. 30), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Man A (ep. 22) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Yuka Suzuki *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Charles (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Inari's Subordinate, Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Gido *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Mitarai, Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Maguyan (ep. 14) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Manabu Sakuma/Demon *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Ag, Roselle, Director (eps. 73-74), Robber (ep. 75), Highwayman (ep. 77), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Baudouin *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Flame *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Baudouin, Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Chō (ep. 8) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Hiryu Rin, Chronostasis, Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Stella's Father, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Cob Portaport, Phati, Tanon, Mud Man A (ep. 32), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Kazuomi Fujimoto *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Isaac Dustin Drake, Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Male Students (M2) (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Hayato (ep. 11) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Maxwell Nishino *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Mr. 7, Rebels, Soldiers, Villagers *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Beets *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Donald Moderate Voice Director *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card External Links *Anthony Bowling at the Internet Movie Database *Anthony Bowling at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation